


Can Wolves Eat Chocolate?

by wolfenboy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, mosty fluff, soft theo but not too soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28762725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfenboy/pseuds/wolfenboy
Summary: Theo and Liam rush to stop the next threat to Beacon Hills, but Liam suspects there's more at play than meets the eye.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Can Wolves Eat Chocolate?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maraudersourwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersourwolf/gifts).



> This is a bday gift for a marauding sour wulf aka nitap! I hope you had a delicious day and did not trip over any random bunnies! :D 
> 
> Also I hope this makes sense? Because fluff got out of control and then turned into almost angst and then back to fluff (maybe?)
> 
> Apologies for spelling mistakes! D:

‘Why is this taking so long?’ Liam peered out the window of Theo’s truck as they roared down the highway. Theo was going slightly over the speed limit, which meant he was using a lot of restraint. Which was odd for something the chimera had dubbed a Level 100 Emergency (™) (which was also something odd because it was a very Scott-sounding thing and the alpha had his hands tied with university lately, something Liam and the rest of the crew were about to embark on soon).

‘We’re almost there.’ Theo spoke without looking away from the road. Not unusual. Theo was terse and testy on a good day, even after all the time they’d been going out. But another thing that came with going out for an extended period of time was Liam being able to read the chimera better. Hence the subtle tells that Theo was more stressed out than usual. Like gripping the steering wheel tight, but not too tight. Just enough to make his knuckles start to change color. Because any extreme action to a normal person was a fraction to Theo, or so it seemed. 

He also kept looking at the time on the clock of the Truck like they were supposed to be somewhere on time. An admirable goal if this was indeed a Very Serious Threat(™) except for Theo was known to be the “fashionably late” one of their small pack (Liam insisted he liked to be the one to charge in at the end to save the day. Mason insisted that Theo was the opposite of “charge directly in” Liam and was more comfortable bringing up the rear. Which created a never-ending source of teasing and harassment). So being somewhere on time meant that either Theo was trying REALLY hard to change for some reason, or there was some Secret Plan(™) that Liam didn’t know about. Which had happened once or twice… or ten times before.

‘What’s really going on?’ Liam turned to level his most intimidating glare at the chimera.

‘I already told you Liam—evil mermaids.’

‘How evil is evil?’

‘From one to me they’re like a nine.’ 

‘Wait are you like, ten, on this scale? Or like, old evil you. Because “now” Theo is like a four or three on a scale of one to Theo. “Old” Theo I mean.’

‘Gee thanks that makes me feel special.’

‘Not being at the evil end of the scale “one to Theo” should kinda make you feel something at least.’ Liam mumbled.

‘Yes Liam the scale is from one to “The Old Murder Me”, so a nine is pretty bad, okay?’

‘Okay.’

‘Okay.’ Theo looked back to the road. They hit a bump.

‘So when you say—‘ Liam’s thoughts were interrupted by a loud bang as the truck lurched. Smoke began to pour out from under the hood and Theo struggled to guide it to the curb of the road.

‘Shit!’

After they came to a full stop the truck sputtered and died. Theo turned the key several times and only got a gurgling wheeze from the engine.

‘I’ll call Mason.’ Liam pulled his phone out of his pocket. Before he could unlock it Theo grabbed it and whipped it out the window.

‘What the fuck!’ Liam glared at Theo. The chimera looked as surprised at his action as Liam was angry. But before either of them could get out of the truck to fetch it off the road a huge eighteen-wheeler rolled by and crushed the phone eighteen times in a row.

‘Dude.’ Liam made a fist. He inhaled, then released his fist before leaning back in the chair with his eyes closed.

‘I’m gonna assume you had a fucking awesome reason to do that.’

‘The mermaids are technopaths.’ Theo said without breaking a beat. Liam opened his eyes—the stern and serious look on Theo’s face made the anger falter, then slowly dwindle. He trusted Theo, and the chimera would never lie about a true emergency.

‘Some warning would have been nice. In fact, next time use your words instead of throwing my new phone onto the hot, merciless highway. Okay?’

‘I’ll take it under consideration.’ Theo said, ‘But the mission is too important.’

‘That’s it?’ Liam didn’t know why he expected an apology. Before he could get a confirmation the chimera was out of the truck and gone.

‘Theo?’ He walked around to the back of the truck.

‘Carry this.’ Theo shoved a backpack into Liam’s arms. The beta noticed a similar one on Theo’s back. He hefted his, finding it heavy.

‘What the heck is in these?’

‘Just carry it and start walking.’ Theo was already twenty paces ahead.

###

They had been walking for twenty minutes with Theo constantly mumbling to himself before the chimera suddenly veered off the road and up a foot trail that Liam could barely make out.

The beta grunted as he hauled the pack along the trail Theo made. Without the extra perk of wolf strength there would have been no way for him to make it up the hill at all. Theo seemed agitated so he kept quiet. Sometimes the chimera could get so in his head the rest of the world fall away. This seemed like one of those times. Liam sighed. He’d been looking forward to a nice night chilling in their apartment. Mason and Corey were supposed to be off doing something together and it would have been a rare night that Theo and Liam could have had to themselves. Not that he didn’t like his friends around but alone time with Theo was nice, even if it was just cuddling. So walking up some high bluff overlooking the ocean carrying what he assumed was some sort of mystical relic or artefact put Liam in a slightly sour mood that was only eclipsed by how over he was with all of the nonsense Beacon Hills seemed to throw at them.

‘Put it down.’ Theo said as he dropped his own pack. Liam was happy to comply. He looked out over the horizon. Ocean waves crashed along the beach. Even from here he could smell the ocean. Thanks in part of a wolf’s keen nose. A small scattering of trees provided some shade for which Liam was extremely grateful, though it looked like it was going to be dark in a couple of hours from the way the sun was sinking.

‘Why are we stopping?’

‘For a rest.’ Theo spread out a blanket on the grass. The first attempt wasn’t so successful, with the same pleasant breeze nearly blowing the blanket away. Take two was better when Theo placed rocks along the corners.

‘I thought it was an emergency.’ Liam frowned.

‘It is.’ Theo kept working as he spoke, ‘We have to wait for the signal from Lydia.’

‘Lydia is here?’

‘I told you that.’ Theo said.

‘No, you didn’t.’

‘Well, yeah she’s here. Mermaids and Banshees go hand in hand.’ Theo looked up finally. Liam couldn’t detect any signs of dishonesty, but even with all Theo’s tells he was impossible to catch in a lie if he really, really, tried. Which could have been that very moment. Or it was more likely that he was telling the truth. Often Theo said things that seemed random or made up (like the thing with the snake people… not something Liam was eager to repeat), Mason would usually chime in and corroborate or confirm what the chimera said so Liam really had no cause to doubt him. Supernatural stuff hurt his head almost as much as Star Wars trivia.

‘Okay.’ Liam sat next to Theo, staring out at the ocean. It was kind of nice. It would be much nicer if he wasn’t constantly scanning around for an enemy that may or may not be sneaking up on them at any second but still. A soft pop drew Liam’s attention. He looked down to see Theo opening a thermos and passing it to him. He sniffed it cautiously.

‘Drink it.’

Liam took a big gulp and nearly chocked when the dry bubbles fizzed all the way down his throat.

‘whaizzit?’ He sputtered.

‘Champagne.’ Theo said as if it was the most common sense thing in the world. Which made Liam blink—were evil mermaids allergic to champagne? Because of the bubbles? Possibly. Who knew. He took a second, cautious sip before deciding it was unusual but not bad.

The next thing Theo took out were some nice cheeses (Mermaids hate dairy), then some figs (Mermaids don’t like trees, hence don’t like fruits). When Theo took out some nice slices of juicy steak sliced thin and neat (something Liam had only experienced at one of the Hale pack’s gatherings) he began to think something was up.

‘It’s getting dark.’ Liam looked at the setting sun, making the sky a blaze of pink and purple.

‘Dude, chew and swallow before you talk.’ Theo looked away as he ate his own meal. Theo had suspiciously packed a lot of silverware and plates before this mission.

‘That’s what he said. He being you. Because…you said it. Not now. I mean, yes now, but like for sex stuff.’ Liam bit his tongue to stop himself because Theo was giving him The Look(™).

‘You know.’ Liam mumbled to himself and finished his meal.

‘I’m gonna run down to the beach and make sure they’re all okay.’ Liam started to get up.

‘They’re fine.’ Theo said, voice a bit too loud. He seemed to take a moment then tried again.

‘I’m sure they’re fine.’

‘How?’ Liam asked.

‘Uhh, Nolan said they’d give a signal if they needed us. No signal, all is well.’

‘What if something really bad happened and they couldn’t get the signal—wait Nolan is down there?’ Liam’s head tilted.

‘Yes. He’s been training with Argent remember.’

‘Yeah. I just… didn’t know he was back in town. Does Scott know he’s around?’

‘Why would Scott care about that?’ Theo tapped his fingers on the empty thermos of champagne.

‘Because he… didn’t he have like a thing with Nolan? Like a secret thing? Or am I just… did I imagine that?’ Liam was pretty sure he read the signals right, but he did have trouble with quick changes in scent still.

‘Liam yesterday you thought that I was going to break up with you because I switched laundry detergents.’ Theo reminded the beta.

‘I don’t like that new stuff. What scent even is “summer breeze” anyway? It’s gross.’

‘Let’s just… sit here. Okay?’ Theo asked. Liam nodded. Theo was definitely more agitated than usual.

Theo laid out some small chocolates on a plate. Each was in the shape of a wolf.

‘Aren’t dogs allergic to chocolate?’ Liam frowned.

‘Yeah.’ Theo said slowly.

‘So… why aren’t werewolves allergic to chocolate?’

‘How the hell should I know?!’ Theo threw up his hands, catching Liam off guard.

‘Calm down. I was just… wondering. If it was poison.’

‘You really think I’m trying to poison you, Liam? Really?’ 

‘No! Yes! I dunno. I… I was just curious. And you know stuff. And I like hearing all that stupid biology mumbo jumbo you like to talk about even if I don’t understand like ninety percent of it. And you seem upset so I was just trying to… I was just trying to make you feel better.’

‘Oh.’ Theo sat back slowly, butt landing on the blanket. Then he did the Theo thing that meant something was nothing him a lot. Liam had only seen it a few times, but when Theo’s hand went to his chest and his fingers tapped out the beat of the heart that was inside he knew that Theo was Genuinely Upset(™) even if he denied it.

‘There are no evil mermaids, are there?’ Liam guessed. 

‘I don’t know. Maybe. But not here, not today.’ Theo spoke softly.

‘So all this, it was a trick?’ 

Theo glanced up at him. The hurt there cut Liam to the core. When they had first become friends, first started going out it had been common that one or both of them would cause some pain, on purpose or not. But slowly they had evened out and learned about each other. The deepest it had gotten in a year was good-natured teasing. Now it felt like he’d torn open a wound long-healed.

‘Hey, I didn’t mean it like a bad trick. I meant it like a… happy trick. With chocolates. Like Halloween.’ Liam said.

Theo dipped his head.

‘You know how many dates we’ve been on?’ The chimera asked.

‘Uhh, no. I’m pretty sure people don’t keep track of that stuff after date number three.’

‘This is date seventy eight. B.’

‘Wait… what? B?’

‘Date seventy eight A ended with you falling asleep in the movie theatre last week.’

‘It was black and white! How was I supposed to stay awake!’

‘It was a classic horror movie!’

‘You fell asleep too.’ Liam smirked.

‘We just got done hunting those dream beasts. I didn’t sleep for three days!’

‘I didn’t either!’ Liam huffed.

‘Man I hated those things.’ Liam said. Theo gave a grunt of agreement.

Liam tore apart the blade of grass between his fingers.

‘So… do I have to ask why we’re out here over looking the beach? Or why you seem to have every single date we’ve gone on categorized? And remembered? Is it like, a chimera thing, or a Theo thing?’

‘It’s stupid.’ Theo mumbled.

‘This I gotta hear.’ Liam beamed recalling every time Theo had razzed him for being a so-called idiot. Theo attempted a glare but gave up half way through.

‘I want to be good.’

‘Dude! How many times are we gonna have this conversation—‘

‘No, not me! I’m… I’m fine. I’m not Scott Morals McCall. But I’m not the Murder Queen of Beacon Hills any more. Usually. Well… sometimes. But I don’t mean that shit. I mean… I want it to be good for you.’

‘I’m pretty sure it’s good for me. A lot. Not that I couldn’t use more of it being good.’ Liam wagged his eyebrows. This time Theo’s glare hit home.

‘Shutting up.’ Liam lifted his hands in truce—the fastest way to diffuse the situation. 

‘I mean this… all of this. I want it to be good. Real dates. Good dates. No matter what they all seem to fucking come apart.’

‘What? Our dates are legendary. They’re all the pack talks about.’

‘Liam, our first date ended with both of us getting in a fist fight with a couple that we assumed were hitting on us.’

‘So?’

‘They definitely weren’t.’

‘So I got jealous. So what. That’s healthy.’

‘It took a month for our hands to heal.’

‘There are a lot of bones in a hand!’

‘I just… I wanted this to be good.’ Theo looked at the slowly darkening horizon.

‘Oh shit.’ Liam sank down beside his boyfriend. ‘Is today…’

‘It doesn’t matter.’ Theo said.

‘I know that’s a lie. Plus Mason flipped out when Corey forgot their anniversary.’

‘Mason is a baby.’

‘You’re a baby.’ Liam smiled and nudged Theo with his shoulder. Theo shook his head and smiled a little, eyes wandering out to the rhythmic crashing of ocean waves. When he was sure the chimera wasn’t looking Liam slipped his hand into his pocket and placed the small package on the blanket between them. When Theo moved his hand to recline he brushed against it. He frowned and shot Liam a look but the beta kept his most innocent face possible.

Theo reached down and opened the small, brown box. Inside there was small, brass shape attached to a chain.

‘What’s this?’ Theo said, holding it up by the chain.

‘A gift.’ Liam rolled his eyes. 

‘You just happen to have it?’ Theo eyed him suspiciously. 

‘Dude, I’ve had that in my pocket for five months! I knew I’d forget so… I made sure I always had it.’

‘Again, what is it?’ Theo looked closer, eyes narrowing.

‘A bullet casing. A few of them actually.’

‘Is that supposed to be romantic?’

‘Well, not really. Maybe? I dunno. It’s just… remember in the hospital. With the hunters. You got hit, so did I. I kinda…kept the shells. Derek helped me melt them down. And Mason helped me make it into that.’

Liam watched Theo inspect it, touching the faint echoes of the bullet casing he could make out. Turning the pendant over in his hands. The crude double wolf head catching the last of the sun, making it shine dully.

‘I know it’s stupid…’

‘It is stupid.’ Theo said, looking at his boyfriend, ‘Thank you.’

Liam smiled. 

‘So does this make date seventy six B a success?’

‘Seventy eight B. And maybe. There’s still a few hours where everything could go wrong.’ Theo smirked.

‘Or maybe they could go good.’

‘That was extremely cheesy.’

‘Dogs like cheese.’ Liam leaned in and brushed Theo’s hair away from his face.

‘Liam, we aren’t dogs.’ A small smile tugged at the corners of Theo’s mouth.

‘Does that mean we can eat chocolate?’

‘If I kiss you, will you shut up?’

‘Probably not.’

Liam was happy when Theo did his best to shut him up.

###

Mason looked at his cellphone as a text came in along with three delayed voicemails. Corey peeked over his shoulder.

‘Is that Liam?’ Corey asked.

‘Yeah. From Theo’s phone?’

‘What happened to his?’ Corey snuggled in with a bowl of popcorn.

‘This.’ Mason showed him a picture of Liam’s smashed phone on the road.

‘Huh. So I’m guessing the evil mermaid thing didn’t work?’

‘Dunno.’ Mason opened the voicemail. Both of their eyes widened as they listened to the noises that Theo and Liam were making.

Mason quickly turned the phone off. This was by far the worst butt dial Liam had ever committed.

‘I think it’s safe to assume that it worked.’

‘Don’t delete those.’ Corey said. ‘Blackmail material.’

‘That’s why I always turn my phone off before things get hot.’ Mason grinned as he powered off his phone.


End file.
